The present invention relates to a mounting bracket for supporting articles on the inside roof of an automobile or other vehicle and in particular to a mounting assembly for audio cassettes within an automobile.
Audio cartridge and/or cassette containers, commonly generically called cartridge containers are generally known in the art as typified by the containers shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,282; 3,666,337 and Des. 212,726. Additionally, cartridge holders for automobiles are generally known as shown by way of example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,193.
The basic disadvantage of the cartridge holders that are currently available for automobiles, is that they are generally too large for the space available in the increasingly smaller foreign and American cars. Thus the cartridge holders that are mounted under the dash will interfere with the leg room of the passenger in the car and those which are made to fit on the center hump of the automobile encroach on the available space for both the driver and the passenger.